


A Story Told

by Rinichey



Series: Insert Music Lyrics to Sound Poetic and Philosophical [4]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bloody Hell, Drag, Drinking, Fire, Fluff, M/M, The death of Liam's work, Weird pairing but I can dig it, Yaoi, and desk, pent up emotions, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinichey/pseuds/Rinichey
Summary: Damien has had enough of Liam's popular story involving him and Scott. When he breaks into Liam's place to burn what's left of it he finds something else entirely...





	A Story Told

**Author's Note:**

> I swear guys I write more than just Liam stuff he's just so fun to write okay.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys like the story! It might be different than what you might expect but I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> Want to see your own ship written by me? Leave a comment below with your idea and if I like it enough I'll write about it! Please comment!

Damien had enough of this crap.

It was in the school newspaper, it was being read in the halls, it was even garnering fan art and loud, squealing fangirls that wouldn’t stop following him wherever he went. Ever since Liam had gone and embraced yaoi his hit series starring him and Scott had taken over the entire school. Everyone waited on bated breath for his next chapter except him.

“Yo, Damien, have you read the latest chapter?” Polly laid back on the cafeteria table, ghosting through Damien’s mashed potatoes and sausage. In her hands was the newest newspaper to be given out this morning, which was snatched up by the student population in less than a heartbeat.

Angrily he snatched her newspaper, the paper bursting into flames as its ashes garnished his potatoes. Polly sat up, equally angry. “Hey! I wasn’t even done reading it!”

“I’m going to fucking kill him!” Damien quieted Polly with his loud screaming, scooping up his mixture of ashes and potatoes and stuffing it into his mouth.

Just across the room was where he sat along with his rampant fan club of horny students. Liam looked like he was enjoying the fame way too much, batting a hand at one golem girl who held out a newspaper and pen for him while laughing at his own joke to the laughter of the rest. Vicky sat right next to him, arms slung around his left arm as her smile had never been happier. _Her_ , this was all her goddamn fault. Her and her stupid picture of him and Liam making out that they’d found her drawing instead of running in gym like the rest of them.

The hardest part of it all was how jealous he was the more he stared at the two of them together. With her goddamn arms around him like he was her boy toy.

When did this all start again?

It wasn’t like Damien didn’t know Liam. Since the Slayer started showing up the two found themselves in too many situations where they had to flee for their lives together, lest the Slayer catch up and actually do what she kept screaming about doing for years. At first, it was a gigantic pain in his ass to have to carry Liam’s dead weight while he tried to reason with the Slayer. Once he got the memo that talking wasn’t going to save him he actually started putting his brain to use on getting them out of their crazy situations. Damien had come to except that from him whenever they fled for their lives, he always had his back when the chips were down and survival called to them.

He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when he started to garner feelings for the hipster, but it peaked when he found Liam shirtless, wringing out his shirt in the bathrooms after Polly had pissed off some rain gods and they sent several hurricanes to the school. The way his hair dripped down the side of his face like some rebellious goth who was trying too hard to look edgy down to his hairless chest and lean frame. He’d always know Liam was a brooding mess of angst, but something clicked at that very moment.

_He_ was also a brooding mess of angst. While they showed it off differently they were like peas in a very prickly pod.

 Thankfully, Liam left just before Damien could blurt out something stupid, spending the rest of the day freaking out over the lewd thoughts that plagued his mind of Liam waiting for him in his bed with that same wild look as he gave him a personal tour of his body.

He couldn’t deny it, he’d fallen hard for Liam. But just when he was finally mustering the courage to tell him did Vicky come around with her inappropriate art. In truth, Damien thought it looked wicked hot, but with Liam right next to him it felt too soon to just confess. He’d gotten angry to try and ward off any implications, growing hopeful when Liam started to defend it.

But if his story was anything to go off of, Liam only saw him as a personal gain.

“Yo, why you so mad?” Polly didn’t care that Damien was eating through her, yoinking a newspaper from a poor student walking past. “You’re a fictional porn star! Do you know what I’d do to be in your position? You could fuck anyone at this school and they’d be down for it because you’re famous!”

“You think this is cute?” Damien slammed his fists on the table. “Do you know how many squealing fangirls I gotta stab with a knife to keep them at bay?”

“But you love stabbing people!”

“Not like this!” Damien gripped his head, reminding himself not to squash it. “I’m about to fucking explode and blow up this entire school! Liam has made my life a living hell! And that’s worse than actually living in hell! I’m gonna string him up by his toes, pull out his large intestine and strangle him with it!”

Polly’s head phased through the newspaper, a perplexed look on her face. “You’re sounding less angry and more like a cheated on wife. Got any deep emotional issues you wanna work out?”

“No!” The newspaper crinkled as Damien took it as well, shredding it so fast it landed on his food like snow. He continued to shovel food down his throat. “And I don’t have any _deep emotional issues_ I want to talk about! I don’t give a fuck about Liam or his stupid girlfriend!”

“Hold up. Wait a second.” Polly stole several glances from him to Liam, eyes lighting up. She held a hand over her mouth. “Oh my goooood! No fucking way!”

Damien knew that look, it screamed ‘I know your dirty secret and I’m totally judging hard’. His anger was getting uncontrollable when none other than the Slayer decided to jump up on his table. Her gun was pointed at his head. “Prepare to di—whoa!”

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Damien threw his chair through the cafeteria window, ducked under his table and hoisted the entire thing on his back. The Slayer had fallen to her knees, gripping the table for her life while Polly gasped. Sights set on Liam, he threw the table with all his strength, hearing both girls scream as the students scattered. Liam didn’t have enough time to move, resulting in one giant crash of splintering wood, metal, and limbs.

Vicky’s head rolled off to the side as her body madly scrambled to get it, Liam pinned under the wreckage as the Slayer was trying to understand what was going on. “Huh? What? Sweet, it’s the vampire!”

“Are you serious?” Liam hissed, crawling his way out as the Slayer set her sights on him.

“Have fun with cow corset! You’re on your fucking own!” Fire billowing from his hands, Damien set the ceiling and floor on fire as he trudged out, huffing and puffing with every step.

“Damien!” He didn’t stop for Polly, who floated right up to him She didn’t look as miffed as he thought she’d be. “Wow, you’ve got some seriously constipated emotions. This totally isn’t healthy.”

“Fuck off! I do what I want!” This was all that stupid story’s fault. Why, if he could get his hands on it he could—

Damien stopped cold, the plan coming together quicker than he could think. He cackled. “I got it! I’ll break into Liam’s apartment and burn the story!”

“How is that going to help you?” Polly drawled. “And don’t do that! I’m too invested in if you’ll choose Scott for Prom or Blobert!”

“Sucks for you, because I’m destroying it!” He dashed towards the exit for the school, anger and determination fueling his arsenic thoughts.

Polly beat him to the door, gawking. “Not if some ghost tells him what you’re about to do!”

“You wouldn’t.” Damien sized himself up; he’d never been scared of Polly. She planted her hands on her hips, matching his intensity with her own. They were eyes that said she was serious. He groaned. “Fuck, come on!”

“Nope!”

“Fine, I’ll let you keep the copies.” Damien stuffed his hands into his pockets. “But you’re going to help me! I need someone to keep an eye on Liam to make sure he doesn’t come to his apartment while I’m there.”

“Hmmm, okay!” Her solid stance broke, regaining her chipper attitude. “I’ll try to divert him as much as I can. You better keep your word or I’m publicly announcing your feelings to the entire school.”

“Whatever, just keep your end of the bargain.” He rushed through Polly, who merely grinned as she floated back to the cafeteria.

He remembered where Liam lived from the many game nights the vampire hosted. Breaking in was easier than he anticipated, all he had to do was punch the lights out of the doorman and hop on the elevator. Even his door was no match for his brute strength, with the poor thing dangling on one hinge as he strolled through. In hindsight, he probably should have been sneakier to not blatantly let Liam know it was him who broke in, but whatever. He was pissed and he wanted Liam to know it.

The bedroom was where Damien kept all his naughty stuff, so it was the first place he looked. He searched under the bed, finding nothing but a forgotten sock and moved on to the desk. Sliding open one drawer he grinned, finding a journal that read the stupid title for his book.

Holding the book in hand, his grin turned satanic as the journal ignited, singeing every page and wiping away all the lame, gross and awkward shit about him. “Oops.”

Guess he forgot to tell Polly he was lying, oh well. He’d just tell her he never found it, suplex some strangers in fake anger and offer to buy her as much cocaine as she wanted as compensation. That’d get her off his back.

Rummaging through the rest of the drawers, Damien threw whatever he did find into the growing pile of fire he’d placed on Liam’s desk. He probably didn’t need the desk anyway, not with all his precious work up in smoke.

With the desk properly cleaned out, he then moved to the bookshelves. Liam was smart; he probably hid a few juicy things among the books. A vision of Liam relaxing with a book, a content smile on his face only caused his heart to wretch. Stupid Liam and his stupid cute face and his stupid girlfriend and his stupid, complicated feelings. After he was done with this task, he’d rip his own heart out and stomp it to death until it finally stopped caring for him.

It wouldn’t be the first time his heart felt so crushed.

Papers rustling, Damien withdrew his hand to find several crumpled pieces of paper hiding behind some tall books. He grinned wickedly, he knew it, but just before he could set them aflame he noticed that it was written in first person. Strange, Liam’s story was always written in third.

Sitting down on his bed, Damien creased out the paper on his knee, glancing over the text.

_I could hardly believe the predicament I found myself in. Blood red covers hugged the bed I sat upon, gazing longingly up at the inferno red demon that towered over me. His long, fluid tail was snaking around my inner thigh, his strong hands placed on either side of me._

_“Damien,” I uttered, his name heavy on my lips._

_“Liam,” Damien softly spoke back as if it were the prettiest thing he’d ever said. “You took too long to get here. Am I going to have to punish you?”_

_“Forgive me,” I started when a finger was pressed to my lips._

_He shushed me ever so softly, leaning his head down. “No excuses. You know how impatient I am.”_

_His sinfully delightful lips pushed up against mine and I was unable to stop the wracking moan that escaped. It’d been too long since we’d done this, been too long since I felt his touch. His forked tongue slipped through my defenses and dominated my mouth, controlling the pace. I could only pant and continue to let him play with me, his hand pulling on my bowtie._

_It fluttered apart, the yellow cloth gracefully falling as his hands undid my button-up shirt. Hot. I felt too hot. Even with skin as cold as ice, I was burning up inside. My pants felt too tight but I dare not release myself._

_“Damien,” I moaned, weakly holding on as his teeth grazed my neck and bit down hard. “Ah.”_

_“That’s it,” His voice was as smooth as the liquor on his breath. “Only I can hear these noises. You belong to me.”_

“Holy shit …” Damien stopped to control his breathing, his erection tenting out of his pants. _Liam_ wrote this?

Just then a door slammed, Damien jolting and almost jumping up. Liam had never looked so pissed and embarrassed, his right hand clenched in a fist that wouldn’t stop shaking.

“Liam,” Damien started to get up. His earlier anger was completely gone like he hadn’t known what it felt like to be angry for years.

“Go ahead! Laugh!” He flinched at how loud Liam yelled. “Just another terribly written yaoi story by the school’s weeb!”

Damien didn’t know if Liam was on the verge of tears or about to snap his neck, but he knew either way something nasty was approaching. Damien was slow with his movements, voice serious. “Do you hear me laughing?”

His response threw Liam off-guard, giving him the opening to walk forward and embrace him. Liam could hardly get any words out before his lips crashed into his, his tail snaking around his waist.

 Liam didn’t move at first from utter shock, but when Damien deepened the kiss his arms shook and tightly wrung at his jacket. Both moaned into one another, Damien keeping a hand in his hair to stop him from pulling away. He never wanted him to stop.

Unlike Liam, however, Damien did need to breathe, having to cut the make-out short. Thin strands of saliva kept them together as Damien panted while Liam shallowly breathed. His eyes were both hopeful and distrusting. “I’m so confused.”

“ _You’re_ confused?” Damien asked. “You’re the one writing porn about us. If anyone’s confused it’s me.”

“I just … didn’t think this would ever happen.” Liam broke away from his hold to sit on the bed. He took his papers; glancing at them and setting them face down. “You always came off as agitated and aggressive towards me.”

“What gave you that impression?” Damien sat right next to him.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because you threw a table at me with the Slayer on it?” Liam begrudgingly stated, glaring.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry about that.” Damien apologized. “In my defense, I thought you hated me too!”

“I never hated you. Granted, there were a lot of times you irritated or annoyed me, but never hated.” Liam shook his head, sighing. “I’ve been struggling with these emotions for months, and this,” He gestured to the papers, “was the only way I knew how to cope with them.”

“Months?” Damien stood up, both his hands and head shaking. “Wait, wait, wait. Back this fucking circus up. If you liked me then why were you writing shitty porn about me and Scott together? And I thought you were dating Vicky?”

“Shitty?” Liam looked mildly offended.

“Did I stutter?” Damien flicked his tail.

Liam looked like he wanted to say more, but opted to switch topics. “Vicky and I were never a couple.”

“She was hanging off you during lunch!”

“Vicky’s a clingy monster,” Liam said with a bit of disgust. “No, you see, Vicky did want to go beyond sensei and pupil, but I wasn’t interested because …well … I was mainly learning techniques to write this. But Vicky suggested I write something about our friends and when she chose you and Scott I couldn’t very well out myself. So I tried to not care but every chapter ate me up inside, hearing everyone fawn over what a lovely couple you two would be. Enough to where I started to believe it myself …”

It was hard to see Liam look so down, bottling up those emotions to then turn the spotlight on him. “But what I don’t understand is you. Why did you kiss me?”

“Why the fuck else?” Damien sat back down, his hand taking one of his. “I’ve been crushing hard on you for months too. I always wanted to say something but I thought you’d blow me off or some shit. Just when I get the courage you started writing your story and I thought that’s how you felt about me.”

“So … this was all one giant miscommunication?” The two gave each other a hard stare.

“Huh … guess it was …”

It was Liam who broke the long, awkward silence. His laugh had Damien leaning away; he’d never heard Liam laugh before. It was both nice and really weird. “Did you just break?”

“No, no,” Liam stopped chuckling, crinkling the papers in his hand. “I just can’t believe how all this time we’ve both felt this way and yet we’ve kept it hidden for so long. This all feels like one bad romance story.”

“We can make it a good one,” Damien’s fingers pinched Liam’s chin, turning him his direction. He tried to move in for another kiss when he felt Liam squirm, head resisting. Damien moved back. “What?”

“I just …” Liam’s ears were turning a familiar shade of red. He’d seen it dozens of times whenever he berated Liam in the halls or something embarrassing happened to him. “Need some time to comprehend that this is all happening.”

“You can comprehend it while we’re having mad sex.”

Liam just got redder. “What would our friends say?”

“Congrats? You finally hooked up?” Damien was getting impatient. “Why do you care what they think? We both got the hots for each other, right? That’s all that should matter.”

Liam still cast his glance away, fingers pinching his bowtie. Damien studied him for a little longer when he dropped his hand. “Tell you what. My place, ten. I’ll have something waiting for you.”

“A gift?” It got Liam’s attention, his doe-eyed look too cute.

Damien slipped by and kissed his cheek, running a hand through his hair. “That and so much more. If you catch my drift.”

If Liam got any redder he’d start looking like him. “Did you run into Polly before you got here?”

At the question, Liam knitted his eyebrows. “I did. She told me to go straight to my apartment because you were going to bu—”

The thick, black smoke choking the air and fumigating the room should have been enough of a clue. Liam hastily turned to the rampant fire that was eating his desk alive. He shrieked in horror. “My desk! My work! My projects!”

“Whoops.” Damien got up and grabbed the flaming pile of papers, throwing what was left on the ground to stomp at them.

Liam continued to shriek. “Stop! You’re setting the carpet on fire!”

“What?” Damien lifted his leg to see the fire spreading. “Shit, you’re right. Sorry.”

Grabbing a bucket from the kitchen, it took a few bucketfuls of water to douse the flames. Liam was left kneeling in front of his charred desk, hugging one side of it and brushing the top. “My sweet, sweet desk … All the sketches and poems I stored in you! Charred! Destroyed! Mangled by molesting flames!”

“I said I was sorry.” Liam’s dirty glare made Damien relent. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

“Does it come with all my one-of-a-kind projects? My countless hours of work? My very soul poured onto paper?”

“I’ll put pictures of me naked in it. Does that work?” The deep frown and bright pink cheeks were enough for Damien. “How did you not notice the fire when you came in?”

“I was more distracted by the monster I was pining for _reading my porn_!” Liam turned back to his desk, whimpering.

“Well, look at it this way,” Damien crouched down and put a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Now your shitty story is gone! We can like … walk away from all this stupid shit and you could write a new story about us!”

“You want me to write public porn about us?” Liam didn’t look at Damien, but with how tense Liam was he knew he was the cause.

“Just make sure it’s extra hot.” Damien teased, his tail creeping underneath Liam’s legs.

Liam blinked, tone dull as he finally looked at him. “Are you being serious?”

“Since when am I ever not serious?” He madly grinned when Liam gasped, his tail having found what he’d been looking for. So he wasn’t the only one that was hard.

“I knew it! I knew you two would be cute together!” Damien ripped himself away from Liam at Polly’s voice.

“Polly, you son of a bitch! You led him right here!” The ghost flew out from the wall, giggling incessantly.

“Duh. I knew you were going to go back on your word, so I decided to just send Liam your way. Worked out in the end, huh? This is sooooo much better than your story.”

“Get the fuck out!” With a flick of his wrists, the fire was back on, Polly laughing as she floated through the walls.

Liam grabbed Damien before he could set off to destroy more of his apartment. “Damien! She’s just trying to rile you up.”

“I’ll rile her up with my flaming fists!”

“That makes no sense.” Tugging him back, Damien could see Liam was trying not to continue staring at his ruined desk. “I think it’s best if you leave.”

The flames flickered out as Damien felt a twinge of fear. Liam wasn’t squaring him in the eye like he was so used to whenever he was pissed. “I’ll see you tonight?”

Liam didn’t respond, just keeping his eyes away. Damien wanted to ask again but his stubbornness got the better of him. “I’ll be waiting. Better not skip out or anything.”

Opening up a portal, he cast long glances as he stepped through the fire and back to his bedroom, the rift closing without a sound.

~

The wait was torturous.

Damien couldn’t stop pacing his room as the clock ticked agonizingly slow. When he wasn’t pacing, he was laying on his bed feeling like a complete moron. He set Liam’s shit on fire. That’s not a good way to start any relationship. Well, maybe if it was someone else’s stuff, but that was beside the point.

He kicked his wall, an axe falling to the floor off of its perch. “Fucking moron! Why’d you have to go and ruin everything with your anger?”

To show how much restraint he had he punched a hole through the wall, screaming. This was not his day. If he could do over he’d flip Polly off, stomp his way over to Liam and make out with him in front of the entire school. He saw no flaws in that plan.

Again, he glanced at the clock. It was twenty minutes after ten. Shit. He wasn’t showing. He’d scared Liam away with his fire and high-strung anger.

The horrible realization of what he’d done sunk his shoulders, face twisting away every angry inch into a remorseful, pitiful stare. This was all his fault. He blew it.

The bedroom door was knocked upon. His head and heart perked up. “Liam?”

One of the large doors slowly swung open, Liam poking his head in. He looked so insecure yet his voice sounded as cold as it always was. “Your guards are terrible at directions. Had me nearly sent to the dungeons.”

Damien darted towards him, lifting him off his feet in a tight hug. He felt the vampire stiffen again, but he didn’t care. “You’re here.”

“Yes. I am.” He set Liam down, tail swishing happily.

“I thought you weren’t coming.”

“It did cross my mind …” Liam fidgeted, Damien noticing he’d gotten out of his suspenders and bowtie to wear a sweater vest and dress pants. “But my work can always be replaced. This can’t be.”

Damien grew hopeful, relieving himself of his earlier guilt. “You dressed up.” Damien then looked to his attire, which hadn’t changed since he went to lunch. “Shit, I can change.”

“You don’t have to,” But Damien had already bolted for his closet.

“Just sit on the bed or something!”

When he returned it was with a deep V-neck top, a clean denim jacket and pressed pants. Liam looked more than uncomfortable sitting on the edge of Damien’s bed, his hands unsure what to do with themselves. He almost looked like he was about to pass out.

This could get awkward fast. He crouched down near the wine cooler he had in his room, pulling out several bottles and some glasses and walked back over. He plopped down right next to Liam, who nearly bolted. “Something to help the nerves.”

Using his tail as a third appendage he poured both of them a drink, Liam taking the glass from his tail. He nearly downed half the wine in his glass, Damien having barely started his. “Whoa, no need to rush. I got plenty.”

“That scene …” Liam murmured, his fingers tapping against his bouncing knee.

“What?” Damien leaned in closer. “Gonna have to speak louder.”

“I said it reminds me of that one scene …” Liam’s voice was tough as if he was forcing it through a small hole. “The one you read?”

“Oh, yeah,” Damien recalled the hot scene, suddenly smiling. “ _Oh yeah_.”

With a graceful twirl, Damien was back on his feet, his fingers reclaiming Liam’s chin to angle his eyes at him. “Late again? You know I’m an impatient demon.”

The hand tapping his knee now gripped it tightly, a small crack forming on the outer glass of the wine glass. Liam looked visibly shaken, swallowing. “That’s not the line.”

“You memorized it?” Damien leaned in closer. “I’m not surprised. Unlike your interpretation, you got the real deal in front of you, babe. And my actions aren’t just limited to paper.”

Mouth filling with wine, Damien moved down to meet Liam’s lips when he felt Liam resist again. His desire simmered, standing back up and swallowing. “What’s the problem? Do you want to do this or not?”

“It’s not like I can just let everything go,” Damien could see the desire present in Liam’s eyes along with a mountain of insecurities he’d never seen. “I’m still having a hard time processing everything. Being here, sharing wine with you without having to worry about if my gaze is lingering too long on your chiseled jaw or if what I’m saying won’t be misinterpreted as potential interest and making sure everyone understands that I don’t care about the gorgeous demon sitting next to me…”

Damien’s eyes grew hopeful, breathing. “You really thought that about me?”

“It’s been hard keeping it quiet. To suddenly just throw it all away …” Another crack in the glass, a trickle of red wine running down Liam’s wrist. He held out his arm to keep the wine from ruining his pants, Damien slipping his fingers loosely around his wrist and licking a strip up his arm.

Liam watched with a heated gaze as Damien licked up to the crack, getting on his knees to then tip Liam’s glass up so he could finish it.

 His eyes were just as hungry, standing back up and giving Liam his hand back. He could easily push him down and murmur sweet nothings into his lips, but he had something do to first. It needed to wait. “Wait here.”

There were only a handful of times Damien felt nervous. This was one of those times as he picked up a large box with a handle from his closet and came back out. He set the box next to Liam, sitting across from him.

Liam eyed the box skeptically. “Is this what you’ve been alluding to earlier?”

“Yeah,” He forced his fingers to stay steady as he unlatched the top, pulling it up to reveal several small tins filled with different cosmetics and brushes. The bottom split into two, revealing a mirror in the back as the walls folded away for more shelves. Liam’s stare turned quizzical, then interested as his eyes looked over every part of it. “I got a thing for drag. Sometimes when I feel depressed I’ll doll myself up to remind me how awesome I am. I thought maybe it might help you too.”

Liam’s hand hovered over the box, eyes asking if he could touch them. With a silent nod back Liam took one of the lipsticks, popping the top off and judging the deep shade of pink. Damien couldn’t read Liam or what he was thinking, growing more unsteady the longer he didn’t say anything.

As he put the lipstick back he seemed to make up his mind. “I’ve dabbled with makeup a few decades ago. I never thought you would be into drag.”

Damien took slight defense, voice agitated. “Because I’m too masculine for that?”

“What? No,” The resolve in Liam’s eyes and knitted eyebrows took Damien off edge. “I meant that you’ve never shown interest or shown this side of you off at school. I think this is perfectly fine, respectable even. Monsters should have the freedom to be able to express themselves however they want without their gender or gender conformities weighing them down.”

Liam’s hand trailed over the bedspread, voice quieter and happier. “I also feel humbled you trust me enough to share this part of you with me.”

“If anyone is going to understand, it’d be you.” Liam looked taken aback as Damien reached to overlap his hand with his. “You’re always going on about equality this and freedom that. You’re like the coolest vampire, no, monster I’ve ever met that’s just so accepting of everyone and everything. I admire that a lot.”

Damien’s heart felt like it was beating twice as fast when Liam cracked a tender smile. It felt like he was seeing something rare that very few people had the privilege to see. “Well?”

“… Well what?” Damien was at a loss, Liam scooting closer as the box was the only thing now separating them.

“You implied you were going to give me a makeover. I’m intrigued to see how well you are at your hidden craft and just how beautiful you can make me.”

Damien’s heart swelled, eyes half-lidded. “Babe, you’re more than beautiful just on your own. But let ol’ Damien show you just how gorgeous you can be.”

Pleasant conversation was exchanged as Damien set to finding his right tools and shades. Liam’s broken wine glass had been replaced with a new one at some point and one empty wine bottle on the floor turned into two, then three. Their laughs came in quicker successions, cheeks brightening as the alcohol settled in. But it wasn’t the only thing making them drunk.

“Hold still,” Damien giggled, fingers pinching Liam’s cheeks as he tried to steady his hand that held the lipstick. “I’m gonna miss if you keep fucking laughing.”

“I thought you liked challenges,” Liam snickered. “Whatever will I do if you miss? I can never face society again.”

“I’ll still love you in your ugly state,” Damien caught his breath as he said the words, gazing at Liam. His giggles were gone, the slightly shocked expression melting into adoration. Damien felt his heart do the same as he finally applied the lipstick, letting Liam go. “There.”

With a taut pull, the mirror detached from the make-up kit, Damien holding it up for Liam to see. He squinted for a few seconds too long, a silly smile overcoming him. “Wait. I have no reflection.”

“Right! Shit, I’m a fucking idiot,” Damien felt the laughter return, Liam joining him. The mirror was thrown carelessly as Damien took out his phone. “Wait, wait. I got it. Don’t even worry.”

Snapping a pic, Damien scrolled through his gallery to pull up the picture as Liam waited expectantly. His photo came back up, Liam losing all merriment.

A lump formed in Damien’s throat as Liam breathed. “Damien … you did this.”

“Is that a good thing?” Damien felt the need to ask, Liam still transfixed with his phone.

His right hand cupped his own cheek, blushing through the blush. “I-I look stunning. Beautiful.”

“Gorgeous?” Damien added, Liam swallowing.

“I never felt this way before. You have a raw talent, a gift that should be shared with the world.”

“That’s the dream,” Damien pushed Liam’s hand down with his phone and shoved his makeup kit further up his bed. “But all I wanna do is share it with you. Anytime you feel like shit or like you’re not loved you come to me. I’ll get you feeling beautiful all over again, and not just with makeup.”

His hand found Liam’s, fingers weaving together as Liam leaned in of his own volition to meet with his waiting lips. Unlike the one he took when Liam was off-guard and upset, this one was filled with unbridled passion, teeth clacking together. Liam was the first to moan as Damien knocked something over and off the bed. Maybe it was his wine glass or one of his cosmetics he forgot to put away. He didn’t care.

“Damien,” Liam’s panted on his parted lips, his mouth moving down to kiss at his neck and bite. “Ah~”

“I got you,” Damien purred into his skin where he was sure to leave a large hickie. “I’ll always have you, babe. You’re mine now.”

Liam pulled away as Damien stared up with a shit-eating grin. He couldn’t tell if Liam’s mad blush was because he was drunk, his make-up or if he was that turned on. A slow stroke over his crotch told him his answer, Liam’s eyelids fluttering. He chuckled. “You’re too easy.”

Liam continued to blush, his hand touching his exposed chest thanks to his V-neck. “Only for you.”

Damien felt two throbs in two different locations, easing back up to reclaim Liam’s lips. “Only for me.”


End file.
